


Home is where you belong.

by RaiinFaiiry



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: unexpected anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiinFaiiry/pseuds/RaiinFaiiry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for An Unexpected Anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where you belong.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I work all weekend and won't be able to post this on Sunday, April 26th when the actual Anniversary is, I wanted to put it up now!

Had it really been so long? Has so much time passed that time itself had been lost? The old hobbit took a long draw from his pipe before exhaling the smoke that sat in his mouth creating smoke rings as the smoke left his lips. Time had passed by without thought and without mind, so much time was gone. Bilbo slowly sat forward and stood up, stretching his back as he did, he slowly turned and surveyed his surroundings. He was back at Bag End, he was home. A smile spread across his face as he slowly walked up the steps from his bench to his green door, his eyes lighting up as he saw the mark that was put there so long ago by Gandalf the Grey. 

So much time had passed from the day Bilbo had left Hobbition and then came back before leaving again. He was welcomed in Rivendell, he loved it, and while living in the beautiful elven city Bilbo had been able to finish his book. A book that documented his journey from his home in Bag End to the Lonely Mountain where he helped to reclaim Erebor in the Battle of Five Armies. His life had taken a turn when his friend, and leader, fell in the battle. Erebor was without a King and without his Princes. Bilbo had left Erebor, he left the Lonely Mountain and he had returned home, but to Hobbition. He was home; and he was alone. 

Time had passed, so much time had passed. Bilbo watched as Frodo grew up, watched as he went on his own quest and returned home. But his nephew was never the same, just as Bilbo was never the same after his own quest. 

But his time was coming to an end, and that was something Bilbo was quite happy with. His life was a long one, one of the longest of hobbit’s, and Bilbo was ready for one more adventure. And his adventure was coming to an end.   
The final trip to Rivendell felt like no time at all, and before they knew it Rivendell was within sight. Bilbo was honored, seeing the great elven lords standing there and waiting for him, offering him a seat on the final boat to leave Middle Earth. 

“I think I am quite ready for another adventure.”

Bilbo had found a seat on the small boat and he felt his eyes start to close as the boat set sail, a smile danced across his face as he let one final breath leave his lungs. 

“Come along Master Burglar.” 

Bilbo felt his eyes open easier than they had in a long time, his breath coming without effort. 

“Come on Mister Boggins!”  
“It’s Baggins Kee!”

Bilbo smiled as he stood up, his body no long old, but as young as they day he first meet these wonderful dwarves. They were the only ones in the scenery around them. 

“But, how?”

Thorin let a small smile dance across his lips.

“You may be a Hobbit, but Mahal sees you as one of us. It is time for you to join us.”

Bilbo felt tears well up in his eyes, he didn’t even try to stop them from falling down his cheeks. 

“Yes, I believe it is.”

Bilbo ran forward and jumped into the welcoming arms of his dwarf,   
“I’m home.”

Bilbo felt Thorin smile as warm arms surrounded him and he heard the laughter of the boys behind him. 

“I’m Home.”


End file.
